fairytail_germanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) ist eine Stellargeist-Magierin sowie ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail und dessen Team Natsu. Sie ist der weibliche Hauptcharakter. Erscheinungsbild Lucy hat braune Augen und schulterlange, blondes Haar, welches sie oft mit einer Schleife zu Zöpfen zusammen gebunden trägt, wie z.B. als Pony am seitlichen rechten Kopf und den Rest offen. Im Jahr X791 trägt sie ihre Haare öfter zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden. Sie ist drall und hat einen kurvenreichen Körperbau. Im Jahr X792 trägt sie ihr gesamtes Haar, welches länger erscheint, zur Seite. Ihr rosarotes Fairy Tail Logo befindet sich auf ihrem rechten Handrücken. Lucy trägt nicht immer das gleiche Outfit, jedoch trägt sie immer einen Gürtel, der ihren Rock festhält, ihre Stellargeist-Schlüssel befestigt und eine Peitsche mit einem herzförmigen Ende. Des weiteren trägt sie knielange, lederne Stiefel. Sie hat eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter Layla. Persönlichkeit Als Lucy noch ein Kind war, war sie immer sehr nett und höflich, dazu spielte sie oft mit ihrer Schwester (Michelle/Gonzales). Die jedoch hasste sie später da ihre Mutter eines Tages starb und es sie an ihr erinnerte, da es ja ein Geschenk war (Michelle ist eigentlich eine Puppe, aber Lucy bezeichnet sie immer als Schwester). So wurde sie eher wütender und gab immer irgendjemanden die Schuld. Der Vater von Lucy machte es nicht besser, im Gegenteil, er war oft beschäftigt und hatte somit weniger Zeit für sie. Das wollte sie nicht mehr und rannte von Zuhause weg. Die Lucy die älter geworden ist, ist reifer und erwachsener (sie hatte aber noch nie einen Freund). Sie ist immer nett und höflich, aber wenn sie was haben will, tut sie wortwörtlich ALLES, um es zu bekommen. Sie tickt aber auch immer und wieder aus, wenn Natsu in ihrem Haus einbricht. Vergangenheit Lucy gehört zur reichen Heartfilia-Familie, weshalb sie als kleines Kind oft vornehme Kleider trug. Ihre Mutter Layla, der sie wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist, starb früh, wodurch sie alleine mit ihrem Vater und den Bediensteten in einer Villa lebte. Dieser war aber so mit der Arbeit beschäftigt, dass er Lucy keine Beachtung schenkte und sogar ihren Geburtstag vergaß. Durch das weggefallene "K" beim Schild "Love & Lucky" (die Händlergilde, bei der Lucys Eltern in ihren jungen Jahren arbeiteten) bekam sie den Namen "Lucy". Auftritte Fairy Tail Arc Das ist Lucys erster Auftritt. Hier traf sie nach Umwegen auf die ersten Gildenmitglieder Natsu und Happy. Sie hatte zudem vor, der Gilde beizutreten und traf dort auch noch auf Makarov Dreyar, Elfman und Mirajane Strauss sowie Cana Alberona.Kapitel 1 Macao Arc Hier suchte Lucy zusammen mit Natsu Dragneel und Happy nach einem Mitglied der Gilde Fairy Tail: Macao. Dieser schien verschwunden zu sein, wurde wiedergefunden und zur Gilde zurückgebracht, nachdem er geheilt worden war.Kapitel 2 - 3 Daybreak Arc Dies war einer ihrer ersten Aufträge. Dieser Auftrag stammte (ursprünglich) von Kaby Melon und wurde von Natsu ausgesucht, da ja doch ein blondes Hausmädchen bevorzugt wurde und eine hohe Belohnung winkte: 2.000.000 Jewel. Das Buch Daybreak stellte sich als komplettes Anagramm heraus. Selbst der Name war auch eines. Richtig gelesen ergaben die Buchstaben den Titel "Dear Kaby", also "Lieber Kaby".Kapitel 4, Seite 179 - 184; Kapitel 5, Seite 4 - 22, Kapitel 6, Seite 24 - 42, Kapitel 7, Seite 44 - 62; Kapitel 8, Seite 64 - 83; Kapitel 9, Seite 85 - 104 Lullaby Arc Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trat Erza Scarlet auf den Plan. Sie hatte ein riesiges Horn mitgebracht und wollte den Gildenmeister Makarov sprechen, fand aber neben Lucy selbst, nur Natsu, Happy, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster und die anderen Mitglieder vor. Lucy wunderte sich über das Gehabe seitens Gray/Natsu. Wenig später befand sie sich in einem Zug auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof Onibus, um Kageyama zu erwischen, der mit einer Zauberflöte einen Dämon heraufbeschwören wollte.Kapitel 10, Seite 106 - 124; Kapitel 11, Seite 126 - 144; Kapitel 12, Seite 159 - 166 Kapitel 12, Seite 168 - 186; Kapitel 13 - 24 Galuna Arc Nach dem sie von Natsu (wieder) überredet worden war, nahm sie den Auftrag (unerlaubter weise!) an. Sie setzte sich zusammen mit Natsu, Happy, Gray und einem (zunächst) Unbekannten in Richtung besagter Insel, Galuna, ab. Dort wurden sie wegen rauher See auf den Strand gespült. Da sie aber nicht wieder zurückfahren konnten, gingen sie erstmal zum einzigen Dorf der Insel. Hier trafen sie einige Bewohner an, die zunächst noch menschlich aussahen, aber sich in vor aller Augen in Dämonen verwandelten. Vom Obersten wurde verlangt, dass sie den Mond zerstören sollten. Nachts sahen alle drei sich auf der Insel um, da sie nicht ruhig schlafen konnten. Sie begegneten einer riesigen Ratte, die Gray unschädlich machte. Danach erkundeten sie eine Ruine, dessen Boden einbrach. In einer geheimen Kammer fanden sie den Dämon Deliora, ringsum mit Eis überzogen. Gray fand im Kampf mit Lyon heraus, dass es Ur gewesen war, die den Dämon darin einschloss. Lucy kämpfte gegen Shelly Brandy. Sie hatte anfangs Schwierigkeiten sich gegen sie zu behaupten. Durch die Beschwörung vom Tor des Wasserträgers (Aquarius) schaffte sie es ganz knapp sie zu besiegen. Erza Scarlet kam dann noch hinzu und übernahm zusammen mit Natsu die Aufgabe den Mond zu zerstören. Es ging dabei nicht der Mond, sondern eine Barriere kaputt. Die hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Mond diese Färbung angenommen hatte. Die Dämonen glaubten, sie seien echte Menschen, aber nach dem der Zauber gelöst war, sahen sie, dass es sich anders verhielt.Kapitel 25 - 45 Phantom Lord Arc Lucy wanderte durch die Straßen der Stadt Magnolia, nachdem sie Jet, Troy und Levy verletzt gesehen hatte. Hier traf sie das erste Mal auf Juvia Lockser und Musch Sol, wurde von ihr mit einer Wasserblase besiegt und sogleich entführt. Sie wachte dann wenig später in dem Gebäude der Gilde Phantom Lord auf, besiegte dessen Gildenmeister Jose Porla durch einen Tritt in seine Weichteile und sprang kopfüber mit gebundenen Händen aus dem hohen Turm hinaus. Natsu kam dazu, da er nach ihr suchte und fing sie recht unsanft auf.Kapitel 48, Seite 168 - 170 und 180 - 185; Kapitel 50, Seite 32 - 52; Kapitel 54 - 57 Loki Arc Hier schaffte sie es, durch ihre Emotionen, den Stellargeistkönig zu beschwören, dem gegenüber stellten sich ihm mehrere Stellargeister (Virgo, Taurus, Horologium u. v. m) in einer Reihe auf. Dies tat sie, weil Loki aus Gram vor einer seiner Taten nicht mehr weiterleben wollte. Sie schaffte es, ihn nun doch zu überzeugen, weiter zu machen.Kapitel 71, Seite 116 - 122; Kapitel 72, Seite 124 - 128 und 130 - 146; Kapitel 73, Seite 148 - 166; Kapitel 74, Seite 168 - 186; Kapitel 75, Seite 3 - 7 Himmelsturm Arc Lucy fuhr zusammen mit Erza, Happy, Gray, Natsu und Juvia auf Lokis Einladung hin zu einem Resort Hotel samt Casino, dass nahe dem vielbesuchten Akane-Beach lag. Dort traf sie auf Miriana, Wally und Sho. Miriana fesselte sie mit einem magischen Seil, dass sich immer weiter zusammenzog. Daraus befreite sie sich mithilfe eines Besuchers der in einer Karte gefangen war. Lucy sah, dass nur noch Juvia, Gray und Natsu da waren. Juvia schützte Gray mit ihrer Wassermagie vor weiterem Schaden und Natsu war von Wally in den Mund geschossen worden. Erza und Happy wurden zum Paradies-Turm gebracht, wo ein Ritual vollzogen werden sollte um das Etherion vom Satellite Square zu beschwören. Lucy und die anderen folgten ihnen und schlichen sich dort ein. Sie wurden entdeckt und mussten Kämpfe gegen Wachen bestreiten. Erza wurde von ihrer Gefangenschaft und Vergangenheit als Kind eingeholt. Sie musste sich dieser stellen, bevor sie sich entschied gegen Siegrain/Jellal anzutreten. Lucy suchte zusammen mit Juvia nach Natsu, traf vorher noch auf Widardas Taka von Trinity Raven, der dann nach einigen Angriffen Juvias, die nicht volle Wirkung hatten wie sonst, sie durch seine Gitarrensounds auf seine Seite zog. Juvia aber schützte Lucy insgeheim. Lucy beschwor nach einem langen Kampf Aquarius, um Widardas endgültig zu besiegen.Kapitel 75, Seite 8 - 11, 15 - 17, 24 - 26; Kapitel 76, Seite 28 - 46; Kapitel 77, Seite 48 - 57 Kapitel 78, Seite 72 - 74; Kapitel 79, Seite 88 - 91 und 97 - 104; Kapitel 80 - 82; Kapitel 83, Seite 7 - 22; Kapitel 84, Seite 24 - 37 und 42; Kapitel 85 - 87 Oracion Seis Arc Lucy befand sich auf dem Weg zum Großen Wald zusammen mit Natsu, Erza, Gray und Wendy Marvell, sowie die Katze Charle als die Abgesandten von Cait Shelter, Einacht, Yves, Ren und Hibiki von Blue Pegasus, sowie Lyon Bastia, Jura Neekis und Shelly Brandy von Lamia Scale, nachdem alle sich auf das Ziel Oración Seis zu erledigen geeinigt hatten und vom Treffpunkt, einem Ferienhaus von Bob (ebenfalls Mitglied bei Blue Pegasus), aufgebrochen waren. Am Himmel entdeckten sie den magischen Bomber "Christina", der aber kurz darauf unter Beschuss genommen wurde. Aus dem abgestürzten Wrack entstiegen die sechs Mitglieder von Oracion Seis. Lucy und alle weiteren Mitglieder wurden nacheinander in Kämpfe verwickelt, worauf folgend Wendy Marvell entführt wurde, von ihr wieder zusammen mit Natsu aus den Fängen der Gilde gerettet wurde. Sie stellte sich dann als ein weiterer Dragon Slayer heraus und konnte sogar Erza von der Giftattacke heilen. Daphne Arc Diese Informationen entstammen Filler-Folgen. Lucy, Erza, Natsu und Gray kehrten zur Gilde zurück. Sie hatten ihre neuen Gefährten Wendy Marvell und Charle mit dabei. Die Gildenmitglieder begrüßten die Neuen sehr herzlich und begannen sofort damit, sich für sie zu interessieren und eine Willkommensparty zu geben. Wendy fing dann später am Tag an, sich für die Aushänge am Request Board zu interessieren. Levy, Lucy und Mirajane sahen dies und gesellten sich zu ihr. Mira schlug Wendy vor, einen relativ leichten Auftrag zu nehmen und diese Belohnung fiele dann ohnehin nicht hoch aus. Sie sagte ihr, dass Natsu und Lucy welche seien, die zusammen schon Aufträge erledigt hätten. Lucy erinnerte an ihre Eskapaden, die ihr dort passiert waren. Als Natsu von einem Drachen erzählte, horchte Wendy auf. Nach ihrer Ansicht war es möglich, dass Grandine wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie folgte Natsu und Gray um es herauszufinden Kampf um Fairy Tail Arc folgt Edolas Arc folgt Tenrou Arc folgt, X791 Arc folgt Key of the Starry Sky Arc folgt Magische Spiele Arc folgt Stellargeist Arc folgt Sonnendorf Arc folgt Tartaros Arc folgt Alvarez-Imperium-Arc folgt andere Auftritte Magie und Fähigkeiten Stellargeist Magie (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō) * Zwangstorschließung (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon) * Zeitgleiche Beschwörung * Vergütende Beschwörung (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu) * Sternen Kleidung (星霊衣, スタードレス Sutā Doresu) ** Aquarius Form *** Wassermagie (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) *** Wasserbarriere * Leo Form (レオフォーム Reo Fōmu ** Regulus (王の光, レグルス Regurusu) ** Regulus Lucy Kick (レグルスルーシィキック Regurusu Rūshi Kikku) * Virgo Form (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu) ** Erdmagie (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) ** Diver (土潜, ダイバー Daibā) * Taurus Form (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu) ** Verbesserte Stärke ** Erdwelle (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu) ** Lucy Schlag (ルーシィパーンチ Rūshi Pānchi) * Sagittarius Form (サジタリウスフォーム Sajitariusu Fōmu) * Pfeil Beschwörung Stern Schuss (スターショット Suta Shotto) Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido) Gottfried '(ゴットフリート ''Gottofurīto) Ausrüstung Ihre Grundausstattung sind die Schlüssel. Sie besitzt vierzehn Schlüssel. Der Spruch um die Stellargeister zu rufen lautet: "Öffne dich Tor des .../ zum..." ''Goldene Schlüssel:'' *Tor des Widders(Aries) *Tor des Wasserträgers (Aquarius) *Tor des Löwen (Leo/Loki) *Tor des Krebses (Cancer) *Tor des Steinbocks (Capricorn) *Tor der Zwillinge (Gemini) *Tor des Schützen (Sagittarius) *Tor des Skorpions (Scorpio) *Tor des Stieres (Taurus) *Tor der Jungfrau (Virgo) ''Silberne Schlüssel'': * Tor des Südlichen Kreuzes (Crux) * Tor der Uhr (Horologium) * Tor des Kompasses (Pyxis) * Tor der Leier (Lyra) * Tor des kleinen Hundes (Nicola, Plue) '''Zitate "Jungs könnt ihr das nicht ein anderes mal machen?" - zu Gajeel und Natsu "Eis und Feuer vertragen sich nunmal nicht gut" - zur Natsu und Gray Besonderheiten * Sie ist das berühmteste Mädchen der Serie. * Fast immer, wenn Lucy in ihr Apartment kommt, findet sie ein Gildenmitglied in ihrem Haus, meist stammen diese auch aus Team Natsu. * Hiro Mashima gab ihr den Namen Lucy, als er das Lied der Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" gehört hat. * Vermutlich ist sie der Gilde am 3.Juli beigetreten. * Auf Anfrage einer Grundschülerin hin hat sie ihren Hairstyle preisgegeben * Sie macht zusammen mit Mirajane die Rubrik "Sonderauftrag! Lüftet die Geheimnisse von Fairy Tail" * Die deutsche Synchronsprecherin von Lucy ist auch auf Steam. http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198274451048/ Einzelnachweise Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Fairy Tail Mitglied Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Magierin